Groomp
Groomp is a country and currently a member of KFC. The prime minister is Farquad and the queen is Arin Hanson. They are making clean energy. The currency is Silver Eagles (€) and is worth 0.5 U.S. dollars. The government is a constitutional monarchy. Shortly after a terrorist nuke destroyed half of Prime, non-nuclear bombs detonated on the border with EYO Land. It cut off all roads to EYO Land and killed tens of people. Then Nativia took 25 sq. mi. of Groomp's land and kicked out the ogres living there. The ogres are now mixed with the people. After losing to Froerica in the basketball tournament, Groomp dropped OGRE(Obnoxious Revenge-Getting Egotistical) bombs on the country, killing thousands. Froerica then launched nuclear missiles, killing hundreds of thousands and destroying many trees and InGen. At first, Groomp threatened to bomb every country, but then they want to look for peace with Froerica. 'Country Stats' 'Industry' Clean Energy €200,000 ($100,000) have been put forth to research clean energy. InGen was put in charge of research, development, and mass production of clean energy products. The current top-seller in Groomp is the solar panel, because what else could possibly sell more. There are no other countries currently interested in trade. Most likely because Farquad has threatened to annihilate religious people internationally. Lumber €75,000 ($37,500) was spent on the lumber industry. Farquad, in an interview, said "Since Groomp is a freakin forest and there are literally trees everywhere, why not." The lumber is being used to make paper, houses, cabins, and perforated toilet paper. Future Plans Groomp plans on researching transdimensional travel and quantum mechanics with Arcadia. 'History' Prime Minister Farquad and Groomp Farquad was born in the once unclaimed territory Groomp. ''The land wasn't owned by anybody, so he and his father, known as Fatherquad, just kinda lived in a cabin in some random forest area. Though Farquad was small, he was a very well built man who, as he grew older, had a habit of chopping down trees with his bare hands. Sometimes he did it to continue the contruction of his father's cabin and sometimes he did it because he was bored. You know, cuz he lived in a forest. Over time, more and more people began building cabins around Farquad's. They eventually started to grow and thrive with an industry based around animal trade and lumber. There was no official currency or name for their growing nation at the time. As time went on, Fatherquad discovered a very open swampy area near their unnamed nation. When the construction for new cabins began there, an entire civilization of ogres awakened from hibernation. The conflict that arose between Fatherquad's people and the ogres lead to the Swampy War of Semi Epic Proportions. Fatherquad died in the heat of battle. A thirst for vengeance led Farquad and his people to victory. In the aftermath, the remaining ogres were either killed or exiled. Farquad, in an attempt to make his territory less austistic, established a constitutional monarchy. His people made him prime minister. Farquad made his girlfriend, Arin Hanson, queen. Farquad named the territory ''Groomp ''after the leader of the ogres, to pay his respects. He doesn't like ogres though. Or fairytale creatures. There's a lot of bottled up anger in that tiny man. 'Cities' Capital Prime Capital Prime (ironically enough, it's the capital) is the most populated city in Groomp. InGen HQ is located here. The Fatherquad memorial, which is the cabin that established the foundation of Groomp, is also located here. 'Alliances''' KFC Groomp, in an alliance with Froerica, joined the Kentucky Fried Countries 6/17/13. However Groomp dropped OGRE bombs on Froerica. Category:Continents